Foregone Guardians
Foregone Guardians (shortened as FG, name not final) is an RPGMakerXP game project by Neslug. It was first started in early 2007, just prior to Pokémon Lux, a game project by the same member. It was originally being made in RPGMaker2003 but progress was started over on RPGMakerXP due to the creator feeling RPGMaker2003 was too limited. "Foregone Guardians is a homemade, ongoing RPGMakerXP project started by yours truly in early 2007. Originally set to feature characters from various video game series in starring roles, this idea has since been scrapped in favour of a completely original character cast. The game will be available for free download once it is finished." Features In the words of Neslug: *Original story with a cast of colourful characters out to stop a person who has found a mysterious book. Even with such a story, the game brings new twists along. *Traditional battle system similar to those seen in old Final Fantasy games, can be set to completely active or time stop when you have a turn to act. *Hundreds of different items and skills to fight the hordes of enemies. Character equipment is also very varied in some cases, meaning extensive degrees of character customization. *Arcade-style minigames and other features seldom seen in homemade RPGs or 2D RPGs in general. *As usual, contains varying degrees of humour that will either make you laugh along or more likely, wonder what the writers were thinking. Story A young man named Ivan sets out from his hometown to see the world and eventually meets up with many other characters as they find out there's someone who has gained control of a very powerful, ancient book. The spell casted on the planet has corrupted its 8 Great Guardians, each majestic animals that control the balance in the world with their element powers. The Great Guardians must return to their senses so they can help Ivan and the others find the cause behind all this. Characters *Ivan Age: 23, male Place of birth: Riverbero Town A rather energetic young man. He moved away from home several years ago and hasn't seen his parents since, though he would like to meet up with them someday again. He's also a pretty poor cook. One of his more notable features is his hair, which dips from a dark blue colouration to a shade of green. Most likely dye. *Amber Age: 18, female Place of birth: Actaea City Amber is a hardworking girl who isn't afraid to pull any punches. She fights using gloves to beat the snot out of her enemies, but she hasn't learned how to properly wield shields as defensive equipment. She moved away from home to live with her grandmother at the age of 16 when her parents lost their jobs and couldn't foster her anymore. *Maurice Age: 21, male Place of birth: Buried Colony The self-proclaimed prince of an underground city. Often picks fights with his older brother whenever the two meet. Not very strong physically, but his prowess in magical spells is nothing to scoff at. Maurice is often annoyingly self-centered and always carries a small mirror to look at his own reflection. *Daphne Age: 28, female Place of birth: Valdhall City A skilled knight guarding Cazer Castle. She's rather taciturn, but a reliable partner nevertheless. Much to her annoyance, the men at the local bar often fight for her attention, but she just ignores them, instead focusing on her important job. The king of Cazer tends to send her off to finish errands and deliveries for himself. Is there an ulterior motive to this? *Gus Age: 53, male Place of birth: Neve Town A gentle, big man of the arctic tribe. He's skilled at wielding enormous axes and hammers to mow down his opponents, and so may seem intimidating at first, but deep down he loves to sing so his voice echoes among the mountaintops. His poetry is quite...distinct. *Lucy Age: 12, female Place of birth: ??? A spoiled little girl who lives in a luxurious mansion. Her ties with her family are tense. She owns a rare Demon Bell that has a dark soul inside, which she calls Pher. She acts hateful and bitter towards most everyone, and as a result is alone. *Nate Age: 25, male Place of birth: Valdhall City Known for recently robbing the Cazer Bank, he's an outlaw escaping from the global police force. He quickly develops a rivalry with Ivan as the two first meet. Owns a pet bird of unknown origin he named Hawksby the 4th. His skill at handling firearms is top-class. Nate is not a very open person and claims to not need the company of others. *Russel Age: 26, male Place of birth: Aesterlin Town A mechanic who tries to hit on women in unusual ways, most often by utilizing the machines he has built in some way. Not too surprisingly, this doesn't go over too well. From the grappling hook to the mecha suit, he's invented it all. Maybe he should just think over his priorities... *Groulem Age: 4 Place of birth: Valdhall City A robot operated by Russel and also his finest creation. He mostly uses Groulem as a way to approach women, but this rarely works in the intended way. Groulem himself is rather well-constructed and is made from scrap metal and other junk Russel has gathered over the years. In the case Groulem steps outside of the range of the control signal, his automatic AI is activated, but this feature is still in its testing phase. Inside his metal plating he hides even more outlandish gadgets. Bestiary *Aerial monsters *Aquatic monsters *Beast monsters *Dragon monsters *Element monsters *Humans *Insect monsters *Plant monsters *Reptilian & amphibian monsters *Robotic & stone monsters *Undead monsters *Bosses Lists & Guides *Item List *Weapon List *Armor List *Accessory List *Status Effects *Boss Strategies *Awards List Download There is currently no beta available for download. External links #Neslug's deviantART gallery folder #Ivan's character design #Groulem's character design #Maurice's character design #Nate's character design Category:Projects Category:Unofficial_games Category:Foregone Guardians